Two's Company, Three's a Crowd
by GetTheGunZelo
Summary: A story of a young Chinese Boy called Tao living as an exchange student in the distant land of Korea. As he becomes friends with his fellow students, even with a few set backs, things take a turn that could possibly ruin their friendship forever. Characters; Tao, Kris, Xiumin, Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun
1. Chapter 1

Tao could feel the pounding of his heart bouncing off the inside of his rib cage causing him to breathe in heavily as he walked along to his assigned class. Stopping for a moment outside the door he could hear the muffled sound of his new fellow class mates unaware of his nerves and fears. Tao hadn't much time to prepare himself as the glass door was swiftly opened and was greeted by a very young looking teacher who must have been in his early twenties.

'Ah, you must be the new exchange student, Tao. I am your teacher and you may call me Xiumin.'

The more and more Xiumin talked to Tao in his soft tones, the more he became relaxed and could feel his heart rate drop a little.

'Oi class shut it!' Xiumin called in a sort of childlike way, 'Tao, our new exchange student from China is going to introduce himself.'

Eyes were fixed upon the frozen figure standing bolt upright at the front of the room waiting for the new boy to speak.

'Hey he is kinda hot don't you think,' whispered the dirty blond haired boy to the cold figure sitting beside him. 'Lay, you are attracted to everyone who walks in that door,' he sighed. 'Shut up Kris, you are just jealous that I might have a chance with him,' Lay joked back hitting Kris's arm knowing his friend doesn't like human contact.

'So, Hello my name is Tao and I have just turned 18 and have come from Quindao.'

The class was silent.

'Is there anything else you would like to add? Talents you have, Sports you do, your favourite hobbies?' urged Xiumin.

Thinking for a few seconds and clearing his throat before speaking Tao replied with great delight 'I love martial arts, especially Wushu and have won many prizes. I also love to dance, although probably not good at it.' With a smile on his face Tao looked over at Xiumin who was clapping his hands, causing the rest of the class to join in.

'Alright Tao, where should I put you?' Xiumin said tugging on Tao's sleeve glancing around the class at the different tables. 'Ha. I know! Lay could you move to the free seat on you left so Tao here can sit in between you and Kris.'

'Oh my god, I think this year is going to be the best. Can't wait to get my hands on him' Lay whispered to Kris as he packed up his belongings and moved to the seat across.

'Lay, I have the same chance as getting with him as you do.' Kris replied with a subtle hint of lust in his voice moments before Tao reached the table, dropping his bag on top and sitting in between the two sniggering boys.

'Oi you two,' Xiumin called out whilst facing the large board writing up todays topics 'I hope you treat Tao well and look after him.'

'Of course we will,' replied the two together in a needy seductive tone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of days came as a shock to Tao as his fears had vanished as he started to enjoy his time away in Korea. Although there was one thing Tao couldn't quite understand, Kris. Since the first day, Tao had been taken by Lay everywhere, but Kris didn't have the same reaction. Why is Kris being like this Tao thought? Was it something he had done to upset him? Or did he think he was taking his best friend away from him?

It was the end of the day when Tao plucked up the courage to ask Lay about the strange distant behavior of Kris.

'Is Kris alright?' Tao spoke breaking Lay's conversation about how hungry he is.

'Why do you ask?' Lay replied instantly with a twinge in his voice. Tao couldn't help but find it slightly enduring the way Lay spoke to him. It was like Lay wanted something from him.

'I just find that he doesn't like me, like I have done something wrong or is he always like that?' Tao spoke honestly looking away from Lay as they made their way down a back ally towards the school dorms which only those who live away from the school.

'I wouldn't worry about Kris, everyone has their problems. Just sometimes they affect others without them knowing.' This statement shocked Tao, causing him to feel bad by asking Lay and not the true problem, Kris. Getting the hint, Tao spoke no more about Kris.

Making it back to their dorms Tao got out of his school uniform and collapsed on his bed wearing nothing but his boxers. Looking up to the ceiling he couldn't help but think of Kris and what he had done to upset him. Lay said he has problems, were they personal problems or was it something Lay said to get him of his scent?

Breaking his line of thought he heard a knock on the door followed by 'you coming to dinner or are you too much of a rebel to eat?

'You can always come in instead of waiting out there like a fool, you know' Tao replied as he reached for his t-shirt still laying his tired body on the bed.

Walking in, Lay couldn't believe his luck. A half-naked Tao on a bed was like a dream to him. Standing there he didn't know what to do or look at as Tao got up and searched for his jeans.

'A-a-are you ready yet?' Lay said thinking to himself 'did I just fucking stutter?'

'Yep, I am all set' as Tao pushed Lay by his waist out of his room shutting the door behind.

Down in the food hall they met up with Luhan and Baekhyun from their Maths class. Attached to Luhan's arm was a funny looking boy with colourful hair who kept whispering things into Luhan's ear, occasionally getting an elbow in his ribs. Along from Luhan sat a very hyperactive Baekhyun texting away on his phone giggling occasionally.

'He has a thing going on with Xiumin' Lay whispered in Tao's ear, 'it has been going on for about 5 months now. They sneak off through free periods and apparently just hang out. Baekhyun says they haven't done anything but I don't believe him.'

'Really? Like how does he get away with that? Surely they are going to be caught?' replied Tao, trying not to attract Baekhyun's attention.

'They are both really sneaky. One time in class the Head Teacher was there and they still weren't caught passing notes to each other. Apparently, when Baekhyun finishes school, they are going to move away together. I find it sweet actually; I wish I had someone like that.'

'To be honest, if I was dating someone I would prefer it to be all out in the open,' Tao replied picking away at his half eaten meal.

It was not long until everyone had finished and congregated in Luhan's room to spend the rest of the evening. It was no surprise that Sehun tagged along like a little lost puppy even though he was two years below everyone else. However, Sehun had that presence that made him seem a lot older than he really is when he isn't all over Luhan. As it was a Friday Kris came over to stay the night as a guest. He managed to sneak some drinks in under his coat and by 9pm nearly everyone was tipsy except Luhan as he felt like he would end up looking a mess for his 'little wolf' Sehun. Some of the things Luhan said to Sehun made Tao cringe at but others he was just jealous. It was not long until the games started.

Truth or Dare

Tao had always hated playing Truth or Dare back in China but didn't object to it here as he thought he may seem like a chicken for not playing, and also maybe because he would also have a reason for saying things as he is tipsy.

It was Luhan's turn

Truth;

'Would you ever consider getting surgery to your face to make you look more like a man? Because I am pretty sure that Sehun believes you are a girl!' Baekhyun joked with a serious glaze over his comedic face.

'I DON'T LOOK LIKE A GIRL BAEKHYUN! WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT! Sehun do I look like a girl?!' Luhan stated asking a blank looking Sehun who was avoiding all eye contact with his boyfriend. 'ANSWER ME!' he screeched taking Sehun by his chin to face his own.

'No!...well…actually the more angry you get….the more you look like a girl,' replied Sehun with a smirk on his face, receiving a pinch on his arm by Luhan.

Next was Tao.

'Dare please,' Tao decided thinking that this was the safest option.

'Ok,' replied Sehun 'what about…..tell someone in this room what you truly think of them.'

'FUCK' though Tao 'why did I have to get given this.' Thoughts swam through his head trying to think of something to say. However the alcohol took over and before he knew it he was saying exactly what he didn't want to say.

'Kris what the fuck is your problem? Like why are you so cold towards me?' Tao began 'is it something I have done or is it just your crappy personality? I really want to be your friend but you just seem to ignore every single thing I do.'

The room fell silent. Tao couldn't believe what he had done. He sat there, close to tears, avoiding everyone's eyes that were staring right at him, drilling holes into him.

'You really think I don't like you do you?' Kris broke the silence with a laugh Tao had never heard from him before. In fact he had never heard Kris laugh ever before. 'I don't hate you Tao, I admire you.'

Before Tao had a chance to ask why it was Baekhyun's turn, and then Sehun's and then Luhan's and a few more rounds it was Kris's turn.

It was noticeable that every turn Kris would always pick dare. Did he really have something to hide?

'Kiss the hottest person in the room,' Baekhyun seductively said as he began to twist his hair between his fingers.

'Well it is defiantly not you,' Kris joked making Baekhyun turn away in a huff.

Once again everyone was silent, waiting for the response of Kris who was sitting with his head facing the floor thinking of who to kiss. If it was Tao's decision he would have protested against the kissing challenge and asked for another dare. However, Kris was the opposite. He wanted to do the dare.

A minute later and Kris finally coughed, getting the attention of the others, making them move into a tighter, smaller circle. Kris was looking forward know and everyone was on edge waiting for Kris to make the move.

After a long moment of time the kiss was over. Heat flashed into the boy's face that was both unprepared and speechless. 'Did this really just happen?' thought the boy. 'Did he really just choose me over everyone else in the room?'

'Tao. Tao! Are you alright? You look like you are going to faint' spoke a panicked Luhan handing Tao a glass of water.

'You must have taken his breath away Kris!' joked Baekhyun patting Kris's shoulder as a way of congratulations.


	3. Chapter 3

So this was the real reason for Kris's weird mood all this time?' spoke Tao to a slightly disheartened Lay during Maths class the following week. Lay had tried to be supportive and helpful to Tao, but everything he said made him more and more upset as all he wanted was Tao for himself. Although, he had still yet to lose him to Kris.

After the kiss on Friday night, a panicking Kris left, quicker than anyone had seen him move before, leaving a gob smacked Tao with questions lingering in his mind waiting to be answered.

'Well this is quite a turn of advents,' stated a sleepy Sehun wrapped around his little Luhunnie who had an equal expression on his face like everyone else in the room.

After a few moments of silence the atmosphere changed into a room filled with rage.

'How can he just do that right after what has just happened? It doesn't make any sense!' began Luhan looking straight at Lay who was just sitting there nodding his head with everything being said. 'What a fucking moron! What does he really think he would achieve by kissing Tao! Like it has only been a week right? Wow that guy moves on fast!' rambled Luhan, blocking out all others in the room.

Tao sat there, thinking, questioning everything he just heard, wondering what the hell is going on.

'Uh guys, care to explain?' Tao nervously asked, wondering whether he would get shouted at for being kissed.

'Ok well…'Sehun began now enjoying the conversation, moving closer and closer to Tao.

'NO! SEHUN! DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING!' shouted a distraught Lay, pushing the overly excited Sehun, making him roll over on the ground exclaiming, 'you have to tell him, or I will'

'Just not now, not today' reasoned Lay with a face of sheer panic grabbing Tao's arm and dragging him to outside his dorm.

'I am sorry about that, I will explain to you what just happened, once I figure it out,' spoke Lay staring into Tao's eyes that was getting more and more confused.

'But what is there to explain exactly, Kris kissed me for a dare? That's all!' Tao replied as the word 'dare' made a twang in his heart, contradicting from the rush he felt throughout the kiss.

'The kiss is only half the story' Lay stated bidding a goodnight to his confused friend.

It was the period before lunch and Maths had just begun. Luhan was nowhere to be seen, like most Maths lesson as he was most likely having fun somewhere with Sehun during his free lesson. Tao finally understood for the first time the joy both Baekhyun and Xiumin had when they were in each other's presence. The looks they gave each other, the small side smile creeping on the corners of their mouths and the constant loving aura they had just being in the same room.

'They are sweet aren't they?' Tao whispered in Lay's ear who sat to his left.

'Yeah, if only the world was so kind to all of us,' Lay replied with a subtle huff.

Kris was sat in his usual seat alongside the right of Lay, drowning him out with his earphones that has barely left his ears all week.

'Hey, Lay. When are going to talk about what happened last week?' Tao asked as the class drowned them, overpowering Xiumin's sweet voice.

'Umm…I could tell you now. It's not like anyone will hear and anyway I wanted to tell you today,' replied a nervous Lay thinking on how to start explaining.

'Ok, so…you need to know some background before it really makes sense,' he began 'when Kris came over from China he had no-one. I was the only one who really saw potential in him I guess. So back in the day I suppose many saw me as a bit of a ladies man,' continued Lay, laughing at his own description. 'In fact I was like more of a…slut.'

'Yeah I can see that,' laughed Tao with some disbelief.

'Oi! Well I was one, I could tell you most of the girls weak spots in this class' Lay replied proudly with his great knowledge earning a sudden taken back expression from Tao. 'But that all changed when Kris turned up, he changed me and made me realise that gay sex was a lot more fun than straight sex' laughed out Lay getting attention from Kris who was burrowing his eye brows in a questioning way as he continued to block out every noise. 'So instead I became Kris's whore…every night,' blurted out the ever confident Lay.

'WHAT! I never knew that! Why didn't you tell me before?' Tao shouted causing the class to become silent and a slap on the head by Lay.

Thinking it was safer to write Tao ripped out a page from his note book and began writing.

Tao:

So how does this affect the kiss?

Lay:

Me and Kris had sex the week before and he said things which I may have not reacted well to.

Tao:

Ok…but it doesn't explain anything. What did he say?

Lay:

…That he loves me

It all made sense to Tao now; the distance, the anger in Luhan's voice, the quietness of Lay the night of the kiss.

Tao:

Do you love him?

Lay:

I don't know

As soon as Lay passed the paper back the Tao a familiar hand reached towards the paper, pulling it out from Tao's grasp. Both Tao and Lay shot around towards Kris's distraught face reading the private conversation about him. Panicking, Lay began stretching, fighting for the piece of paper.

'Why the fuck did you tell him. It's got nothing to do with him!,' Kris exclaimed, pointing towards Tao, making many curious faces turn around to look towards the scene that was folding out in front of them.

'You made it his problem when you kissed him! So don't you dare think it doesn't affect anyone but yourself!' shouted Lay, forgetting about the rest of the class. Kris fell silent, unable to fight back. Leaving the note on the table, Kris pulled himself from his chair and made his way towards the door turning around just before leaving the words linger in the air, 'fuck you whore!'

The class, now full of conversation on the events which just happened, were out of control. Laughter, shouts and points were surrounding Lay as Xiumin stepped in trying to think up away to distract the class. With many unsuccessful attempts to control the class Baekhyun stepped in calling out to the class to leave for early lunch, which they agreed to without hesitation.

As the room deserted, it only left Tao, Lay, Baekhyun and a panicked Xiumin. Moving away from the front desk Xiumin made his way towards Lay, clutching onto Baekhyun's hand for a millisecond to thank him, receiving a peck on the cheek from the boy. Guessing Lay and Tao knew about the relationship Xiumin smiled to the boy's, lifting the open note still lying on the table Kris had previously been sitting. After reading slowly with precision he raised his eyebrows handing the note to a silent Lay who stared pained at the table.

'You need to get this sorted quickly,' spoke Xiumin softly, 'you don't understand, what this sort of thing does to people.' There was a moment silence. 'If you still want to be friends with Kris, I need your trust. Bring all who knows about this to my flat at nine o'clock tonight, nobody must see you, especially any teachers.' Xiumin walked out the room leaving the three confused, including Baekhyun.


End file.
